


The Happy Kind of Mystified

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Set during GoF, it's rather cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Roger comes to a realization that books are more than just their covers...





	The Happy Kind of Mystified

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Roger Davies thought he had it good when Fleur Delacour asked him to be her escort to the Yule Ball. When he walked into the beautifully decorated Great Hall, he wasn't paying attention to the numerous trees or to the gently falling (and stopping halfway before it hit the ground) snow. He had eyes only for Fleur.

So they twirled **twirled** t **w** i **r** l **e** d, and she, the champion, smiled **smiled** s **m** i **l** e **d,** and the evening looked bright **bright** b **r** i **g** h **t** , and Roger couldn't have been happier. He had the envy of the whole school and he had the prettiest witch alive on his arm and her eyes on him **him** h **i** m.

Fleur paused them halfway through the night to "powder her nose" or something like that. Roger sat down and grinned **grinned** g **r** i **n** n **e** d to himself…and slowly felt his grin fade **fade** f **a** d **e**. Wait…why? Wasn't he supposed to be enjoying his time here at the ball? This was one of those rare times when the school had real free time, and, damn it all, _he was here with Fleur Delacour, a Veela_!

Roger blinked. Of course…

"Would you like to dance?"

He looked up into plain brown eyes and found himself face to face with Ginny Weasley. He knew who she was; even if it weren't for the freckles **freckles** f **r** e **c** k **l** e **s** (Fleur didn't have those), he would've still known it was her. She was the girl in the Chamber of Secrets two years ago **ago** a **g** o (didn't that mean it was in the _past_?)…

"I asked if you wanted to dance," Ginny stated. She almost looked impatient!

Roger was nice enough to humor his underclassman and share a number with her—it's not as though it'd cross his mind that Ginny felt one-upped by the mere presence of Fleur Delacour and that she felt determined to look just as good and man-ensnaring-capable as a _Veela_ —oh, right. A Veela. Roger frowned.

Ginny stared up at him as they tore **tore** t **o** r **e** up the dance floor. She gave him a cheeky pout. "Aren't you enjoying your time, Roger? It's Christmastime, after all!"

The Ravenclaw looked down at her and couldn't help but smile **smile** s **m** i **l** e back. She was _right_. It was better to feel a little funny with someone who was normal than feel a little funny **funny** f **u** n **n** y (why was that, anyway…?) with a part-Veela… Roger hadn't wanted to leave **leave** l **e** a **v** e Fleur's side, but Ginny's hand—he didn't want to let it go **go** g **o** at all.

"Happy Christmas, Roger."

"Happy Christmas, Ginny." And he did his best to steal the rest of Ginny's dances for the rest of the night (who was that Neville kid anyway?) because he wanted to look into those "plain" brown **brown** b **r** o **w** n eyes more and more and more. She was a Weasley, not a Veela. She had charms **charms** c **h** a **r** m **s** of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh… Potential, no? Even though this was just a completely random drabble, I like it… Comparing Ginny to Fleur adds a touch of strength, I feel. Ah, so much conveyed in simple smiles. ;) Besides—their ship name is an ACTUAL WORD! Ginger! XD So automatically that wins me over. Oh, yeah. B3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: I still like this old one, particularly because of the slight freeverse formatting, which kind of helps put the reader in Roger's odd state of mind, IMO. :3c


End file.
